


It's The Little Things

by mickeym



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Ficlet, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2006-08-28
Updated: 2006-08-28
Packaged: 2017-10-08 20:50:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 211
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/79399
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mickeym/pseuds/mickeym
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>All the little things that make Dean happy.</p>
            </blockquote>





	It's The Little Things

It's the little things, Dean decides, watching Sam covertly. The way he salts his eggs so precisely it would be faster to sprinkle salt over each bite as he takes it. Or the way Sam turns his bottle, picking at the label at the same spot equally around. The way he pokes and pushes at his pillow each night, to get it into just the right shape. Those things make it easy for Dean to laugh, to mock, to give Sam shit on a daily basis.

But then there are the other little things. The way Sam's face lights up when they hit the jackpot on information. Or the gleam in his eye when he's anticipating a smart-ass comment from Dean, and his comment in response to it. The quick, indrawn breath when Dean skims his hand down Sam's back, fingers pressing into the groove of his spine.

But most of all, there's Sam's smile. The one that breaks Dean's heart, and mends it, all at the same time. Shy, sad, brilliant, warming. Sam's smile has a thousand different nuances, and Dean's grateful for each one he sees, each one he gets. He's often thought Sammy could light up the world with his smile; Dean knows Sam lights up his world.


End file.
